A new start
by WritingElk
Summary: Alex is an orphan, who just moved to Virginia from New York. Maybe he can start something new here, maybe life will get better... TW: Anxiety, Panik attacks, Self-harm, Homophobia (Might add more... yeah, this is a very positive and original story.)
1. Chapter 1

Alex was so done with everything, he was cold, it was raining and his notebook got wet.

 _Could the day get even worse?_

Carefully he turned the pages, the water made his notes unreadable. Somehow he managed to find a tree near the children's playground where he could take cover. The park was quite empty, almost everyone had left because of the rain. He had sat on a bench writing until the rain started. It came out of nowhere. He gritted his teeth, carefully shoving his notebook in his bag.

 _Stupid weather forecast. Can't they do their job right one time and, you know, actually get the weather predicted right?_

It was early fall, school will start again in a few weeks. The fifteen-year-old boy sighed and put the notebook in his bag. Actually, he wasn't really excited for school, it only bored him. But it was still way better than the orphanage where practically nothing happened.

He didn't want to go, although his shoes were getting wet. Yawning he ran through his hair, no, he really didn't want to go back to the orphanage. He pulled a book out of his bag and started reading.

‚The Perfume', maybe his favorite book out of those he owned. For fifteen minutes he just stood there, preoccupied with his book, diving deep down into the dark story of the insane genius Grenouille, with he had read so often but still enjoyed.

After some time the rain was finally stopping, but Alex didn't notice. He only paid attention to his novel, eager to watch how was Grenouille deceiving a whole crowd. Just standing there, reading, for another ten minutes. Until-

„Hey what are you reading?"

A young girl, nicely dressed, pulled at the sleeve of his oversized pullover, looking at him with big curious eyes. Her hair was dark brown and short, her face covered with freckles.

 _How old was she? Six? Seven?_

Before he could say anything a tall boy with long brown curls and the same freckles as the girl interrupted them.

„Mary, I told you not to talk to strangers!"

The guy was tall, maybe half a head bigger than Alex. He quickly took the girl's hand and pointed towards the playground.

„Why don't you go play with Martha and James? They are waiting for you!"

Eagerly Mary nodded and walked straight to the sandpit. All of the sudden the guy turned around and looked Alex directly into his face.

 _How old was HE?_

„Sorry for her interrupting you."

A small grin laid on his lips. Alex looked at him, he had slim shoulders, an oval shaped face and a very convincing smile. Looking at his clothing Alex noticed how they seemed really expensive and stylish. But not like an overdone stylish look, rather leger and chilled. No comparison to his ragged appearance.

 _Ok, stop! Focus Alex!_

He cleared his throat, he wasn't really good with people.

„Hey no problem, I-"

Again he had to clear his throat.

 _What is wrong with him?_

„-she didn't interrupt me at all, everything's cool."

„Oh good!", the boy smiled even more, „I'd thought you would be mad, anyway see you around!"

Briefly, he waved him goodbye and walked off towards Mary and two other kids, presumably Martha and James. But only he and Mary shared having those remarkable freckles.

Alex looked at the clock next to the swing, almost 6:44 pm. It would be probably best to go now. Slowly he put his book in his bag.

He walked down the street, leaving the park behind him. After 5 minutes he finally arrived at the entrance of the orphanage. Although it wasn't raining anymore the sky was still cloudy and the air cold. He pulled out his keys and opened the door quietly.

No one was in the hallway, but Alex could hear Martha cooking in the kitchen with the other kids. They were laughing about a joke someone made.

Alex didn't want to join them, he tried to walk up the stair as quiet as possible without anyone noticing him. Slowly he put his hand on the banister, hoping none of the steps would creak. Just one step after-

„Alex, since when are you home?"

He turned around to see George standing near the door to the kitchen, holding a stack of plates in his hands. It was only one month ago when he moved to the Washington orphanage here in Virginia from New York and the face of the tall owner still was alarming to him. It was just… his tall posture, his strong appearance…

„I-I just… arrived. I'm… sorry. I won't stay away this long again…"

 _Good job Alexander, good job. Now he's angry…_

George sighed.

„Alex, you have to understand, no one is mad at you, ok? Just please tell us when you are leaving, Martha and I thought you were in your room."

Embarrassed Alex looked down on his old worn shoes. They were still kinda wet.

„I will tell you next time, promise."

„Good", George smiled slightly. „You can go to your room if you want. But come down in a few minutes, please, Dinner is almost ready."

The brown-haired boy nodded hastily and went upstairs as fast as he could. Luckily he was one the oldest in the orphanage, with meant she was allowed to have his own room. It wasn't big, actually pretty tiny but it was his own space.

He immediately closed the door behind him when he reached his room and put his bag down next to his desk. Slowly he sat down on his bed and looked at the mirror hanging next to his bed on the wall. A skinny brown haired sketchy looking teen looked in his face, visibly tired and disinterested. His dark blue hoody was way too big and his black jeans were ripped at his knees.

 _Wow, he really looks like the typical emo teenager._

Sighing he ran through his hair with his hand. To see how much it was damaged he took out his notebook and slowly opened it. It was really hard, the wet pages stuck to each other like they were glued. There was no way he could pull them apart without ripping them into pieces.

 _Shit._

He wasn't even sure if he could afford a new one. His notes were unreadable too, just a big blurred blotch of ink. He stood up and pulled out a small box under his bed. When he opened it he sighed again, there were only like 6$ in it. But to be sure he counted and he was surprised he overestimated his savings, actually, it was 7.60$… which didn't bring him very far either. For a big notebook with good paper, he needed at least 15$. Alex cursed quietly.

 _Why isn't he sixteen already?_

Then he could finally work and earn money himself, without having to rely on the Washingtons. Alex didn't want to admit it but he felt guilty for just taking what they gave him, their kindness, their support… But still, he didn't trust them. He had been hurt enough by adults.

„Alexander, could you come downstairs? Dinner's ready!"

He was so lost in thoughts that he flinched when he heard Martha calling. Quickly he closed the box and put it back under his bed. He stood up and walked down the stairs without forgetting to close and lock his door before he left his room.

—

John sat on a bench. After it stopped raining he and his siblings went out to go in the park. Mary begged him to come with them and he just couldn't say no. The air was still cold and the sky not exactly clear but he could surely use some fresh air and the kids too. The playground was still empty only a teenager, an old couple and some more children were there, talking, playing or reading.

He looked back at Martha, James and Mary, expecting to see them building sandcastles in the sandpit, but somehow there where only James and Martha playing with their dinosaur figures. Mary was missing.

 _Oh no._

Quickly John stood up. Like in a panic he looked around on the playground, scanning the area for Mary's short brown hair and her light blue t-shirt.

It took him a minute to spot her talking to the teenager that he noticed before. It looked like she had asked him a question because she was looking at him curiously. The boy didn't look like someone dangerous, not even close, he looked more intimidated, yet still, John hurried to get over to them.

The guy looked very overwhelmed by the situation. Carefully John took Mary's hand and looked her in the eyes.

„Mary, I told you not to talk to strangers!"

Noticing how the boy was staring at him and Mary he quickly looked at him and back at his little sister.

„Why don't you go play with Martha and James? They are waiting for you!"

Relived he watched as his sister nodded and began running back to her siblings. The guy was still looking at him carefully and so was he. His hair was long, just touching his skinny shoulders. He noticed his wet clothes and the dark circles under his eyes.

 _He looks good…_

„Sorry for her interrupting you."

He had to grin when he saw the boy flinch.

„Hey no problem, I-" Again he seemed really nervous. „-she didn't interrupt me at all, everything's cool."

„Oh good!", John smiled even more and looked back to his siblings. It would probably be best if he went back to them. But he didn't want to be rude and just leave.

„I'd thought you would be mad, anyway see you around!"

With a friendly wave, he walked back to his bench and sat down.

 _I forgot to ask him about his name…_

Again he looked over at the guy but he was already gone.

„Jackie, look what I found!"

James ran towards him, a small blue flower in his hand. Proud he looked at his big brother and handed him the delicate plant.

„What's that?"

Mary came up behind her little brother and curiously looked at what James had just handed John. With a slight smile John bent closer toward Mary and put the flower behind her left ear. James looked at her with a searching look and turned back to John.

„I think it would suit you better!"

John just had to grin.

—

They stayed ten more minutes before they went home. John took James' and Mary's hand.

„We need to go, it's almost 6:50 pm."

Laughing Martha took Mary's hand.

„Alright, surely daddy's already waiting!"

All hand in hand they walked down the street, heading for their home. It took them another 10 minutes to get home. John rang and seconds later the kids' nanny opened the door.

„Welcome home, how was your spree?"

She smiled kindly and hugged James, Martha and Mary.

„It was funny, thank you very much, Allie!"

The eleven-year-old Martha laughed and Allie ran through her hair with her hand.

„You don't have to talk so politely to me Martha!"

„So you're back!"

John turned around, his father sat on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper.

„Yes, the kids had their fun."

„Are you hungry? Allie already prepared something for dinner."

„Yeah, of course! I'll just go into my room real quick!"

His father nodded and turned his attention back to his newspapers, not looking at his son another time.

„Ok, but be quick!"

John ran up the stairs heading for his room. When he opened the door he immediately started looking for his phone. He had already noticed that he forgot it when he sat down on the bench in the part.

 _Goddamit, where is it?_

After two minutes of searching, he finally found it under a pillow on his bed.

 **5 missed messages from Laf**

John had to grin.

 **From Laf (1 hour ago):**

 **Hey, what are you doing tomorrow, wanna play basketball with me and Herc?**

 **From Laf (41 minutes ago):**

 **Hello, can I expect an answer?**

 **From Laf (39 minutes ago):**

 **Is your phone switched off?**

 **From Laf (25 minutes ago):**

 **Hello?!**

 **From Laf (8 minutes ago):**

 **Seriously, are you even alive?**

 **To Laf (just now):**

 **Sorry, I didn't answer, I was in the park with my siblings. But sure I'll come around 9 am, alright? We'll meet at the park?**

Of course, Laf texted back immediately.

 **From Laf (just now):**

 **D'accord! See you!**

„John, please come down!" called Allie loudly from the kitchen. John took as fast as he could his jeans jacket off and put his phone in his pocket.

Laf and Herc were his best fest friend since middle school. It was funny, Herc and he were friends before but when Laf transferred to their school they both did their best to teach the French boy English. And it kinda worked, now Laf could speak nearly perfect English.

When John sat down everyone already waited for Allie to bring in the dinner. He hastily took the seat across from his father, next to Mary.

—

After dinner, Alex went immediately to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. The book was still in his bag. At the dinner table, he didn't talk much. He never did actually. Martha's cooking was like always really good be he just couldn't eat that much, he didn't feel worthy to enjoy it. Under his bed, there was another box that he pulled out. That was way bigger than the other one and it practically contained all his belongings; books.

The most part was used, second-hand copies, some of them were cheap paperbacks that he found in trash bins, but his favorites were newly bought books. ‚The Perfume' was one of the few hardcovers. Carefully he put it in the book the box and looked for another one, although he already read every single one of them. The fifteen-year-old pulled a pretty damaged paperback out under a pile of other copies; ‚Pride and Prejudice'.

 _A really good book, probably one he hasn't read often enough._

A quiet knocking made him drop the book. Quickly he pushed the carton back under his bed.

„Alex, are you in there?"

George's voice was hard to hear behind the wooden door.

„May I come in?"

Hastily Alex unlocked and opened the door. Still, the tall owner of the orphanage scared him.

 _He is just so tall and massive…_

George was standing there with his arms crossed.

„Is everything alright? You seem stressed out."

He took Alex' hand. Frightened the boy tried to pull it back but George didn't ease up.

„I know it is hard to get used to this completely new environment, but you have to understand, no-one, and I mean absolutely no-one, blames you for anything. I know you had a rough childhood and you're still trying to find your place, but try to move on and talk to me and especially Martha. We care about all of you, ok?"

Alex didn't say a word and just stared at the tall man.

 _No, no-one should care about him. He wasn't worth it. He is just a broken, screwed up orphan. They all got better things to._

But he was quiet.

 _He's not only a fucking orphan but also an immigrant, why should they care?_

He stayed quiet if he said something he'd probably get hit. He got hits for less before.

„Alex, do you understand?"

Alex' face showed no expression, nothing of his bitterness. It wasn't a secret, even to George, Alex didn't think very highly of himself. He was moved here to Virginia due to serious bullying at his previous school. It hurt George seeing a fragile kid like him getting always so beaten up, just by everything and everyone.

„Yeah, yeah I-I promise…"

He tried not looking into George's face, he could almost feel the disappointment. But what he didn't saw was George's concern.

„Ok, I hope you mean it…"

Slowly George started retreating, clearly, Alex wanted him to leave. He stood there, leaned against the doorframe, his long brown hair hanging over the right side of his face. He was clearly too skinny.

—

The next day John was leaving the house around 8:46. He showered as quiet as possible and just picked some sporty, comfortable clothing. Somehow he didn't want anybody to get woken up by him. He had just put his hand on the door handle when-

„Where are you going, John?"

His father stood behind him, dressed in his morning gown, a cup of coffee I his hand. Hastily John turned around a shocked expression on his face.

„Ehm… Hey, Dad. I'm sorry if I woke you up, I was- I was going to meet up with Laf and H-Herc to go play basketball."

His father only lifted an eyebrow.

„Ok, then but be home by 3 pm."

John only nodded and pushed down the door handle.

„See you dad."

 _Why is he so nervous?_

 _—_

Alex got woken up by the sun shining through his window on his face. With his hand, he ran through his hair. He needed to get out of here. The walls were killing him. Inside he felt small, trapped.

Slowly he stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As quietly as he could he opened his door and sneaked into the bathroom. He showered only two minutes or so, hoping no-one would notice. When he got out of the shower he looked into the mirror and he didn't like what he saw, like always. Carefully he regarded the bruises on his arms and especially his back.

 _„Oh well, Alexander!"_

 _Alex felt another fist land on his stomach. His view was unclear and he pushed himself further to the wall._

 _„Respect!"_

 _Another punch landed into his guts, which finally made him fall down, still trying to protect himself with his arms._

 _"You're not only a fucking immigrant but also-"_

 _A sharp kick against his shin made him yell._

 _„-a disgusting, fiendish fag! Why are you even alive?"_

He sighed and walked back to his room just quickly picking out a white oversized t-shirt and black jeans. He always wore oversized stuff to hide his skinny posture and his scars and bruises. People would probably find him creepy and disgusting.

 _He's such a punk._

When he tied his shoelaces he noticed a book lying under his bed. Carefully he reached for it. It was the damaged copy of ‚Pride and Prejudice' that he forgot to put back in the box after he talked to George. Or more fittingly after George talked to him. Without thinking about it too much he put it in his bag.

Luckily he was skinny enough to fit through the window as he crawled out through it. His room was on the first floor so he could just reach the tree that was standing in front of the building. Carefully he grabbed one of the branches and stepped on the one below him. He discovered this way nearly at the day he first arrived at the orphanage. Just to be sure, just as a kind of emergency exit. Now he used it on a daily basis, whenever he couldn't stay inside and just needed some fresh air, it just gave him this stupid illusion of freedom.

After only a minute or so Alex reached the bottom and jumped the last few meters down. He didn't know how late it was, and if he was honest he didn't care either.

—

Lafayette was looking at his watch. 8:57 am. Of course, he was too early. The sixteen-year-old leaned again the baseball basket looking for John. But except for a group of children, some parents and one or two teenagers there was no-one near the basketball court. And especially no-one who looked even slightly similar to John.

Herc had already texted, he would be late. Quickly he looked down at himself. Like always he was dressed very fashionably, wearing light jeans, a red t-shirt and some white sneakers. Fashion was just kinda his thing. He sighed. Frankly, he was disappointed that Herc would be late. Still a small smile laid on his lips when he thought about him.

„Hey!"

John popped up behind his back and almost made him have a heart attack.

„Merde, John! Do you actually want to kill me?!"

But the freckled boy just grinned.

„Where's Herc? Will he bring a basketball?"

Carefully Laf began to tidy up his high ponytail. Without the hairband, his hair would probably explode into a mess of dark curls.

„Yeah, but he already texted me, he'll be late."

John looked around.

„Man, I don't see him either I-"

But for some reason, he stopped talking. Laf put his hand down and looked curiously at John.

„What is wrong?"

He tried to follow his gaze, but couldn't really figure out what he was looking at.

At that moment John turned his face again to Laf.

„Nothing, I-I just thought I saw Herc…"

Laf raised an eyebrow.

„Ehm, you're sure?"

 _Why is he acting so weird?_

Hastily John nodded and tried to change the subject.

„How… how long ago did Herc text that he's going to be late?"

Laf shrugged his shoulders

„Maybe…"

Quickly the French boy looked on his watch.

„I think ten minutes ago."

He smiled slightly again.

„You're excited to see him, right?"

Blushing Laf shook his head.

„That's-that's not the reason… I mean I didn't only come f-for him, I-"

„My god calm down!"

Just laughing John put his hand on his shoulder. The bigger boy looked surprised at his freckled friend.

„You have like the cutest crush on him, why don't you tell him?"

Shocked Laf fringed.

„Are you crazy? I definitely won't! And if you do it I will kill you!"

That was it. John just couldn't stop laughing.

„God, normally you're not so shy!"

Insulted Laf watched his friend having probably the best laugh of his life.

„Any girls or boys in your life Mr. Extroverted?"

John stopped. „No, no girls and especially no boys! I-I'm definitely straight!"

The uncertainty in his voice was clearly audible. Laf wrapped his arm around John.

„John, I don't think-"

„I'm so sorry I'm late!", Herc came running towards them and grinned slightly.

His short hair still seemed wet. „And I even brought a basketball! Are we going to play now?"

—

Alex sat on a bench near the basketball court in the same park as yesterday, ,Pride and Prejudice' in his hands. Again the area around was quite empty, but one boy stood out to him.

He was really tall, had dark curls tired into a tight ponytail, dark brown skin and wore really expensive, fashionable looking clothes. It seemed like he was waiting for someone, he constantly checked his watch, which might he add, looked freaking expensive.

All of sudden someone popped behind him-

 _It's him… the freckled boy…_

He watched as he talked to the other guy and laughed with him. All of a sudden the boy turned his face away from his friend and looked him directly in the eyes.

His expression changed. But not in a shocked or angry way more of a deeply interested and curious way. Alex felt uncomfortable. It felt like the boy was always around him. He hasn't been to this park very often but this was already the second time they met seemingly random. The other guy obviously tried to see what his friend was looking at and talked to him with a questioning expression.

There were not so many things Alex was good at but reading the expressions of others was always simple to him. It helps so you know when to expect a punch…

 _If he would just be as easy as that to talk to people._

Alex saw how the guy turned away from him and said something to his friend, he was clearly embarrassed or nervous. Suddenly he changed his expression and started laughing like his friend has told a good joke. The other guy blushed. To Alex, it seemed like they were arguing about something, or talking about an awkward subject. Again the freckled boy's face changed, now he looked really troubled.

 _What the heck is he actually doing here? Watching two guys talking to each other like a weird stalker?_

He felt like he was interrupting them without them actually noticing. Obviously, they didn't actually notice him staring at them and making small mental notes about them. He completely ignored the book and saw how they were interacting.

How the freckled boy looked uncertain, how the taller guy wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

But they looked like they were still waiting for someone.

Behind him, he heard heavy, fast footsteps. A tall, muscular guy with a basketball in his arm. He was broad and his skin had a very dark skin tone. Alex observed as he walked towards the other two guys and was greeted with a big smile by the taller guy with the expensive watch.

 _He seems very happy…_

The freckled boy still seemed a bit lost in thoughts but he also smiled slightly. Meanwhile, the other two started a new conversation and the guy with the watch took his arms off the freckled boy's shoulder.

 **Notes:**

 **Yeeh, I think I want to continue this story and I even have the second chapter mostly finished. I'm truly not the best writer so if you have any tips how to get better I'd love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Specific Trigger Warning:**

 **Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Suicide Thoughts (Please stay safe, guys.)**

 _Tomorrow school will start again._

John laid on his bed, a book in his hands. If he was completely honest he wasn't exactly excited for school.

 _Will there be any new students?_

Herc, Laf and he had met up several times more to play basketball in the park or to buy clothes and school supplies. But he didn't meet the boy again.

 _Weird. Why is he thinking about him?_

He put his book to the side and pulled out his phone. 9:23 pm. Suddenly he heard a quiet knocking and the door was opened slightly.

„Jackie?"

Mary stuck her head through the door.

„I can't sleep… will you… tell me a bedtime story…?"

John walked towards the door and picked up his little sister. Her hair was messy and her nightie was way to big. Carefully he sat her down on his bed and smiled kindly.

„Oh Mary, you really need to sleep more."

„But you're still awake, too…"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. But John only had to grin.

„That's something different, I'm older than you."

Slowly he sat down next to her and she wrapped her small arms around him.

„I… I'm tired, Jackie…"

„I'm tired too…"

—

Alex was already awake when his alarm rang. 6:45 am. Slowly he stood up and ran through his hair. The first day at his new school and he was kinda nervous. He went quietly into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When he was back in his room he just picked a black, ripped jeans and a dark green hoody, nothing special. He looked in the mirror and he didn't like what he saw, like always.

A skinny, tired teenager with zero empathy.

Frankly, he wasn't expecting anyone to even talk to him. Looking for his bag he pulled back his desk chair to pick it up. He still hadn't been able to buy up a new notebook so to write he was just using the ripped out pages from his old notebook that weren't too damaged. With his savings, he bought new exercise books for school, although George offered that he could give him money. He didn't want George and Martha to waste their money for him.

When he came down the stairs Martha was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

„Good morning Alexander!"

She smiled friendly and watched as Alex sat down at the kitchen table.

„Here, I hope you enjoy it."

Carefully she put down a plate with scrambled eggs in front of him. Alex convinced himself to smile politely and take a bite. Still, he was not used to getting so much to eat. To not offend Martha he always tried to eat up, but already after the first bite, he felt like he wasn't hungry.

„I'll leave in about…"

Quickly he looked the clock next to the fridge.

„…4 minutes I think."

Martha nodded and turned back to the stove. After a few seconds, she turned back around and looked concerned at Alexander.

„Alex, are you sure you can go to school again."

Alex paused and swallowed his breakfast.

„Of course… I don't want to be a burden to you and George…"

But Martha didn't look very convinced.

„It's fine, really."

He stood up and took his plate to the dishwasher. Martha took him by the shoulder.

„I'm serious. We only want to help you."

„It's fine, I repeat…"

Then he just shouldered his bag and left with a quick wave.

Signing the woman sat down at the table.

„Good morning Martha!"

Lily and Ron looked to the kitchen door.

„May we have breakfast?"

Luckily his new school was close to the orphanage, he only had to walk for about nine minutes. When he arrived it was 7:43 am, so he had enough time to go to the secretariat. The secretary didn't seem exactly nice but she handed him his timetable and a plan of the school.

 _Fist Lesson Math, not really his favorite subject but it's ok._

On his way to his locker, he noticed a tall guy with a tight ponytail and dark hair, who walked next to an even taller, muscular guy with short hair. They were both laughing about a joke.

He had no doubt, those were the two he saw about two weeks ago with the freckled boy in the park. Carefully he opened his locker and put the exercise books and the plan of the school in there. They would receive their school books tomorrow in the third lesson, so his locker was still quite empty. He took his math stuff and his bag, closed his locker and went his way towards his first class. When he entered the classroom he quickly greeted the teacher and took a seat in the last row. Fortunately, no one was looking for a seat so he could keep a whole table for himself. Just when he had put his bag down the bell rang. The teacher got up behind his desk.

„Welcome to my class, I'm Mr. Allans and your math teacher for this year. You are all now in eleventh grade and I expect you to behave accordingly."

Carefully Alex observed the man, he wasn't exactly tall and seemed to be in his late thirties. But still, he didn't seem like a very humorous person…

„I will now call your names to see if everyone's present."

Wondering if the two are in his class too he scanned the classroom to see if they are there. And there they were, sitting two rows in front of him. The guy with the fluffy hair whispered something in the other boy's ear what made him blush. They looked... cute together.

„Hamilton, Alexander?"

Alex got so ripped out of his observations that he fringed. Hastily he stood up.

„P-present!"

 _Of course, he stupid wimp HAD to fucking stutter…_

Without hearing the surprise in Alex' voice Mr. Allans nodded and moved on. He called a few more names until-

„Lafayette, Gilbert?"

The boy with the curly hair stood up and answered without any hesitation. Alex do had to say, he looked like someone who stood up for himself, who wasn't ashamed that he had a girls' handbag or was wearing mascara. And somehow such a trait made him seem nice to Alex…

„Good. Laurens, John?"

He looked around with his eyebrow raised and asked again.

„Laurens, John?"

Just at that moment, the door was opened and a guy entered the classroom.

 _Oh fuck… it's him._

„Mr. Allans, I'm so sorry I'm late."

The boy's face was bright red, but Alex couldn't tell if it was due to embarrassment or the fact that he ran to the classroom.

„It's-whatever, just sit down Laurens."

He ticked another box on his list and watched as his student looked for a seat.

„Next to Hamilton, there is a seat, just… sit down there please."

The teacher pointed at Alex. Quickly Laurens nodded and took the place next to him. Somehow Alex started getting even more nervous than he already was. It's like he always meets this boy-

„Hey! We've met before at the park if you remember."

Alex was so lost in thoughts that he winced, but as he looked at his desk neighbor he noticed his slight smile.

„Yeah… I do. I didn't introduce myself… didn't I? I'm Alexander or Alex… for short…"

With a friendly expression, the boy looked at Alex.

„I'm John!"

He smiled brightly and Alex had the feeling that he blushed.

 _Stop! Concentrate!_

Luckily Mr. Allans interrupted their conversation by calling out the next name a lot louder.

„Mulligan, Hercules?"

With a reproachful gaze, he looked at the two boys and with that he made Alex immediately shut up. The tall boy next to Lafayette stood up.

„Present."

—

John ran down the street.

 _Fuck, he was late._

Only three minutes until school starts and he needed at least five minutes. Yesterday after Mary came into his room he forgot to set his alarm so he was late from the start.

When he entered the school the bell already rang. Luckily Laf already texted him that they had math with Mr. Allans. With a considerable pace, he ran down the halls, hoping that the teacher wouldn't be to mad. Finally, he reached the classroom and quickly opened the door.

„Mr. Allans, I'm so sorry I'm late."

Mr. Allans didn't look exactly happy about his late arrival but wasn't mad either. A few students giggled.

„It's-whatever, just sit down Laurens."

John immediately spotted Herc and Laf both sitting in the second row, but he could find an empty seat except-

„Next to Hamilton, there is a seat, just… sit down there please."

The teacher pointed at a guy sitting alone in the last row. John knew him.

 _His last name is Hamilton…_

It seemed like the brown haired boy was surprised too. John hurried to get to the seat and sat down. After a few moments, he decided to make the first move.

„Hey! We've met before at the park if you remember."

 _Hopefully, he remembered…_

The boy first wiped but then smiled slightly.

„Yeah… I do. I didn't introduce myself… didn't I? I'm Alexander or Alex… for short…"

„I'm John!"

He saw how Alexander sightly blushed but before he could say something Mr. Allans called out the next name and looked directly at Alexander. The boy was instantly quiet and he seemed like he wanted to hide in his big dark green hoody.

„Mulligan, Hercules?"

Herc stood up, tall as ever.

„Present."

During the lesson he observed Alex who was totally recessed in a book he read under the table. His long brown hair covered the one half of the face and he brushed it behind his ear again.

 _Stop it, John! You're such a creep, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!_

He wanted to hit himself for being so disgusting. But when Alex turned the page the sleeve slipped back and revealed his underarm and his alarmingly thin wrist. Thin scars showed up, some seemed to have already healed some were new. Without noticing John's stare he pulled his sleeve back down over his underarm.

John wasn't sure if he really saw what he had seen, but he didn't ask.

After the lesson ended he turned to Alex and smiled slightly.

„What lesson do you have now?"

Alex looked up and pulled out his timetable to check on it.

„English, I think."

„Advanced or regular?"

Again Alex looked at his timetable with a frowning expression.

„Advanced, you?"

John even grinned more brightly.

„Me too!"

 _Why is he so happy about that?_

„What about Mulligan and Lafayette, they are your friends right?"

Curiously John looked at him.

„Yeah, but how did you know?"

Obviously, he already knew the answer but he wanted to see Alex's reaction. Alexander looked clearly embarrassed and began putting his stuff in his bag.

„I saw you… about two weeks ago in the park near the basketball court. I know, I'm… creepy…"

„Everything's alright, I-I saw you too, if I'm hon-"

„Hey mon ami! Who is your friend there? Alexander right?"

Laf leaned against their table Herc behind him, both with their bags over their shoulders. While Laf was smiling with nothing but friendly interest, Herc seemed more reserved but still very interested to get to know the new boy.

„Have you met before, or what?"

Alex shouldered his bag and shrugged.

„Yes… we met briefly in the park before…"

„Funny you're now in the same class."

Seemingly Laf was eager to find out more about their new classmate.

„So were are you from? I'm obviously French. But you don't look like you're from America either!"

All of a sudden Alex stopped. He held tighter onto the handle of his bag and turned even paler, although his skin had a slight suntan.

„I-I'm from… the Caribbean…"

He stood up and walked out of the room as fast as he could. John looked shocked at Laf and Herc shook his head.

„Hey, why are you looking so accusingly at me?! I just asked!"

—

Without looking back Alex ran out of the classroom. He headed directly for the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

 _Now they know. Now they know he's a fucking immigrant._

But he actually wanted them to be his friends. For a stupidly long moment, he thought he could just hide and forget it. With shaking hands he pulled his pocket knife out of his bag. Carefully he pulled back his sleeve and looked at his arm. There were so many scars on it, he actually stopped counting them.

 _It didn't matter. HE didn't matter. What had he been expecting?_

He looked at the blade. He cut him several times since he moved to the Washingtons, not as much as he used to New York. He still has a lot of bruises from that time, he got beat up so often.

 _This is crap, this whole thing is just-_

He breathed faster and felt how everything around him started flickering.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! He must not have a panic attack right now!_

His breathing was rushed and he tried concentrating on one point. The blade in his hand was shaking.

 _Ok, count your breathing, count your breathing… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…_

Slowly his breathing got slower and more controlled but he still felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen. He gasped and clenched his fist tighter around the handle of the blade.

„Alexander? Are you here?"

Immediately he recognized John's voice. Quickly Alex put the knife back in his bag and ran through his hair with his hand, taking a slow, shivering breath. He didn't want John to see him like this. As quietly as he could he stood up and opened the door.

—

John looked at his watch. Ten minutes until class starts. Ten minutes to find Alex. Normally he would probably just wait till Alex would come to class. But the cuts on his arms made him worry. He hadn't told Laf and Herc because he wasn't entirely sure of it either. Laf felt really bad that he scared off Alex and looked for him too. Quietly he opened the bathroom door and saw that one stall was locked.

„Alexander? Are you here?"

He heard someone standing up and the door was opened. Alex stood there his bag in his hand. He looked clearly troubled and clenched his fist into the fabric of his hoody.

„I'm sorry, I won't snap like this again, I promise…"

„I-I don't know how I could help you, but… please let me know if I can…"

Alex looked at him with scared, nervous eyes.

„You-I… I get panic attacks sometimes… but I can manage them myself, I… You don't need to worry about me… I'm… fine."

—

Alex wasn't mad at Lafayette, not even close. He was rather mad at himself. On his strong, stupid reaction. But he couldn't apologize until after English. Only John and he had the lesson together. They sat down next to each other without talking until John cleared his throat.

„I'm not sure if you want to talk about it but…"

He looked at Alex who felt really uncomfortable.

 _Should he talk? No, John shouldn't worry about his stupid problems…_

„…why were you so upset about Laf's question? It's ok If you don't want to talk to me about it, but I hope you're not mad at Laf. He-he just didn't know…"

Resolutely Alex shook his head.

„No, of course, I-I'm not mad. I'm just a… difficult person in general…"

He saw John's expression change. Now he looked more relieved but still insecure. Alex did his best to smile slightly.

Quickly John tried to change the subject.

„What have you been reading during the math lesson?"

Frankly, Alex was really happy about that. He put his bag on this lap and pulled out a paperback, not as damaged as ‚Pride and Prejudice' but still not very pretty. ‚The name of the rose'. John's face immediately lit up, and he smiled.

 _He is so pretty when he smiles…_

„I thought about reading that one too!"

With that sentence, Alex got ripped out of his thoughts. He flinched with his shoulders.

„I think my favorite book… is ‚The Perfume'… If you haven't read that one yet I would defiantly recommend it. But I guess I read too much so I don't really have a favorite… Are you into reading?"

John nodded and hesitantly pointed at the book in his hand.

„May I?"

Nodding Alex gave him the copy and John looked at the cover.

„Like I said, haven't read this yet, should I?"

„Definitely. It's good, sometimes it's kinda lengthy, but the characters are well written."

At that moment the bell rang. Their English teacher, a young, short woman with black hair entered the classroom and put her bag down on her desk.

„Please stand up."

She smiled friendly, but it didn't really seem authentic. With a small thankful gesture, John gave Alex' book back to him. They both stood up and after a short greeting, she began with her lesson. This time Alex didn't read under the desk and tried to pay attention. English was a subject that he was interested in and he actually wanted to have that A. John was pretty focused too on the class but after some time it seemed like he drifted off in his mind and started doodling on his papers.

 _Turtles?_

If he was honest they were pretty good…

„Mr. Hamilton? Mr. Hamilton!"

Alex startled and looked up just to see the whole class staring at him.

„Mr. Hamilton, could you please stop staring at you neighbor's papers and come up front to analyze if this text passage has any rhetorical devices in it?"

In his mind, he was paralyzed but somehow he managed to stand up and come to the front. With a raised eyebrow the teacher gave him a pen.

 _Be cool, just relax._

He looked over his shoulder and saw John sitting next to his empty seat. His expression was hard to tell was he worried, interested or-

„Mr. Hamilton!"

The teacher's voice got annoyed.

„Please tell me and stop looking at your desk neighbor."

Some students giggled.

„O-of course…"

Quickly he looked at the text marked every rhetorical device he could spot.

 _Alliteration, Metaphor, Hyperbole, Rhetorical Question…_

He handed the pen back.

„I-I hope I did it right…"

His teacher looked at his solution and nodded slowly.

„Yes… please sit down, Mr. Hamilton…"

Quickly Alex got back to his seat.

„What was that?"

John looked amazed at him.

„That was freaking fast…"

Alex just shrugged.

 _God that was embarrassing…_

 **So, hey. This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I really try to better my grammar and spelling (I really wish I was fluent in English...).**

 **Anyway, I know the plot roughly, but please feel free to leave suggestions!**

 **I also wanted to ask if I should add specific TW to every chapter or just write the major triggers in the description. This story will probably be pretty dark and depressing...**

 **Also:**

 **If you think about self-harm or even suicide, DON'T. DO. IT. Seriously take a moment to consider what that helps with. Nothing.**

 **People care about you.**

 **(Sorry, I just needed to get this off my chest.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**No specific triggers for this one, I guess, they are just goofing around a lot.**

After the math lesson, they had lunch. John watched from the corner of his eye how Alexander put his books on his bad and shouldered it. Nervously he cleared his throat and Alex winced but looked directly at him.

„Do-do you want to sit with Herc, Laf and me at… lunch."

A sight smile laid on Alex' lips and he looked in his bag shyly.

„That would be cool, but… is that okay with Lafayette… I mean, I was kind of a dick after math…"

„Nah, don't worry. Laf feels really bad because he asked you something so personal right away… Just show him you're okay!"

With a small smile, John got up and took his bag. They both headed for the cafeteria. All of a sudden Alex looked up.

„I just wanted to ask… Do you draw, I mean your doodles looked pretty good…"

John blushed slightly.

„Yeah, sometimes. I paint at home sometimes, but my dad isn't that happy about that… He said that I should care more about politics. And honestly I do, but still not enough for a son of a US Senator…"

He smiled apologetically and looked down on his shoes while they walked down the crowded hall.

„I know I'm stupid…"

„No, you're not!"

John wanted to say something but before he could he bumped into another guy. Quickly Alex grabbed his arm and prevented him from falling down.

„Oh, I'm sorry I-I didn't look…"

He knew the guy. Thomas Jefferson, one grade above them.

„Careful where you go, Laurens."

He seemed really annoyed and rolled his eyes. But before either of them could say anything James Madison, who stood next to Thomas and just pulled him with him.

„Thomas, we'll be late for class…"

„Yeah, yeah, I know, Jemmy."

They both continued walking and John noticed how James briefly smiled at him apologetically.

„Excuse my language, but who the fuck was that?"

Alex' hand still rested on his upper arm. It felt skinny and cold. Alexander noticed too and quickly pulled his hand away.

„Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. They are both Juniors... Thomas is… he seems rude to most people, but… he can be nice. He is also Laf's cousin, but they don't talk that much."

„And who's James?"

„Always a bit sick, but still a pretty good student. He is more the shy, quiet guy. Like the complete opposite of Thomas."

Alex raised his eyebrow and looked after the two guys. It was funny, their height difference was kinda laughable. James barely reached Thomas' shoulder.

„Are they a thing? I mean they look pretty… close?"

Slowly John shook his head and watched as the two guys disappeared behind a corner.

„I don't think so, but maybe? You should ask Laf, if anyone knows about gossip it's definitely him."

—

George sat at his desk. And he felt guilty. Extremely guilty.

 _How could he just allow Alex to go back to school?_

He was told what happened at his previous school. He was told and just let Alexander, who he should look after, run into a completely new environment without even knowing who in his class was.

 _Maybe he should-_

„George? Is everything alright?"

Quickly he looked up to see his wife standing in the hallway, two baskets with white sheets in her arm.

„Actually not, I-I am worried because of Alex."

He sighed and stood up, pushing his chair against his desk.

„But let me help you, it can't be that I just sit around here."

His wife smiled at him kindly as she handed him one of the baskets. The sheets smelled lightly like lavender.

„Then help he hanging those up on the up in the garden…"

He nodded and followed her to the backyard door. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. With sad eyes, she looked at her husband.

„I'm worried too, he is just fifteen… He shouldn't be afraid of people hurting him the whole time, but he is. He has to…"

—

Alex and John sat both down at the table Hercules and Lafayette were sitting at, who both greeted them with a smile. Lafayette still seemed a bit uncomfortable and cleared his throat as he watched Alex taking his seat next to John. Carefully Hercules gave him a shove with his elbow but still earned a slightly mad gaze from Laf.

„Hey, Alex, I am really sorry… that I already asked something so personal, I-"

Quickly Alex raised his hand.

„Hey, everything is okay. I'm sorry too, that I… let's just forget, okay?"

He smiled apologetically and looked down on his sandwich. Frankly, he didn't feel like eating, the scrambled eggs for breakfast were already more than he was used to. Next to him, John was eating a salad, looking down on his bowl. Herc just nodded.

„Good, let's change the subject, how about that?"

Thankfully Laf smiled at Herc who just put his arm around Laf's shoulder. For a second Laf flinched and blushed but he still leaned happily against the broader guy's shoulder.

 _Yeah, they are definitely a couple…_

Smirking Laf looked again at John and Alex. Alex tugged nervously at the sleeves of his hoody and looked down. Somehow Laf's look was… uncomfortable?

„What, do I have salad in my hair?"

John looked up from his salad and watched confused as Laf cleared his throat and giggled. Herc rolled his eyes and tried one final time to change the subject.

„Have you heard about the Schuylers' party on Saturday?"

„Of course, mon cher! I know any kind of gossip."

„I know, that's why I was asking those two shy-guys over there."

John sighed.

„Of course, but I don't think, my dad would allow it so I'm probably out."

„Aaand what if you sneak out?"

John began to get annoyed, but Laf didn't seem willing to stop.

„Dude, if me father would notice, I'm screwed… and probably dead."

„Then just tell him that you have a date!"

John who continued eating on his salad immediately chocked as Laf said that. His face got bright red, but Alex could not tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment.

„Are you crazy Laf?! First, if I would just invent a date he wouldn't stop bugging me to find out her name. And second… just no. I'll… I'll just figure out something, okay? Now could I please finish my salad?"

 _Her name… HER name! He is straight, oh my god… And… But… What was he expecting?_

Guardedly he turned his head to look at the guy sitting next to him. he was quite tall, well-dressed and… kinda cute with his brown curly hair and millions of freckles. Of course, he was a ladies' man. Frankly, Alex liked girls in a romantic way too, yet there have been moments where he wanted a boy to be… more than his friend… and he hated to admit it but… this happened to be one of those fucking moments.

 _God, how can he be so stupid? Of course, you fall for the first cute guy that crosses your way and is kinda nice and… cute. Haven't you learned anything? Fuck. Fuck you, Alexander._

 _And fuck you, John Laurens for being so… wait._

 _Why is he insulting John? It wasn't his fault…_

 _Maybe he is just desperate for someone to love him and this fucking… cute boy randomly ran into him now for the third time seems just too perfect and…_

„And you Alex?"

For Alex it seemed like the thousandth time today he got ripped out of his thoughts. It felt like he just couldn't stop, like the only time his mind would shut up is why he was dead. Expectant everyone looked at him.

„I guess… I could come, I've never been to a party so-"

Shook Laf leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table.

„Wait, wait, wait, wait, you tell me you, a sixteen-"

„-Fifteen-"

„-year old guy, has never been to a party?!"

„Ehm… no?"

„Have you ever been drunk?"

„Not really, I guess."

„Can you believe that Herc?"

John groaned, while still smirking slightly.

„Yeah, people do that, because… y'know actually, it's illegal. I've never been drunk either."

„In France, the drinking age is much lower and-"

„Yeah, yeah! We know Laf! We all know everything about you, we can read you like a book."

„I can read you all like books!"

Herc looked ready to challenge Laf and jokingly gave him a slap on his shoulder.

„Then please Gilbert Lafayette, tell me everything you know about me!"

Laf raised an eyebrow and looked at Herc.

„Is there a prize?"

„I guess I'll have to think about something."

„Ok, so let's start simple, your name is Hercules Mulligan."

„Yeah, I think that is true, continue."

Laf shot John and Alex an insulted look as he noticed how they both tried their best not to laugh.

„Continue eating your salad, _vegetarian_! And you-"

He pointed at Alex.

„-should just listen, because I'm probably the most accurate source if you want to know something about someone!"

Laf smirked jokingly.

„So I recommend staying on my good side!"

John leaned closer to Alex and looked questioning at him.

„Should I be offended?", he whispered.

„Probably. I'll help you plan your revenge later."

John grinned again and Alex began to like them all more and more. Somehow he liked Lafayette's shameless, funny personality. Hercules seemed like the most mature and understanding out of the group, while John… John was sassy but still so friendly and open, but still… Alex couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was worrying him.

 _Why do you think you could be their friend?_

„If you are finished threatening Alex and John, we could continue our game!"

„Okay, okay! You were born in Ireland on the 25th September and you are currently sixteen, one older brother. Your brother's name is Hugh and he is a senior. Also… let's say you are fond of whiskey but I think we shouldn't talk about that. Oh, almost forgot to mention, you are on the football team and probably future star-quarterback."

„We'll see about that… Anything else to add?"

Quickly Laf thought about it.

„You are bi as fuck, aren't you?"

„Correct, hon'!"

„Okay, now's John's turn!"

John just shrugged.

„If it has to be."

„Sooo, you are from South Carolina and you have a shit-ton of siblings -god, I hope I remember them correctly-"

Alex smirked and couldn't keep his comment to himself.

„I hope so, wouldn't be good for your image as the man-who-knows-everything-about-everyone, wouldn't it?"

Surprised Laf looked at him and then at John, who regarded him expectant.

„Go on, I'd love to see you fail."

„You have two sisters Martha and Mary and a younger brother named Jim. Your other brother Henry is currently in college, majoring in medicine."

„Two mistakes, first my brother's name isn't Jim, I don't know where you picked that up, it's James and second-"

Grinning he leaned back on his chair.

„-Henry majors in law. But please continue, I'll interrupt you if you get something wrong again."

„Okay, your birthday is the 28th October, so you are still a cute fifteen. All in all, you are an innocent cinnamon bun, who was never drunk and always tries to get home with good grades, and your paintings are freaking amazing."

Again John leaned closer to Alex.

„See, now he tries to play it off by complimenting me."

„Aaand…"

Laf grinned and raised his index finger.

„…you are still a pure virgin."

„Whooah, cut it Laf! Now it's getting too personal!"

John's face flushed red again and he looked down on his almost empty bowl.

„Well don't be embarrassed, you'll eventually make it."

John sighed. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with Laf's choice of subject.

„Laf to me it's certainly not on my to-do list for this year, I-I… it's fine, okay?

„Now it's Alex turn, right?"

For a split second worry flashed through John's eyes and he looked up, smiling apologetically at Alex.

„Only if you are comfortable with Laf speculating in front of you about… practically your whole personal life."

„Well, actually I know nothing except that you are fifteen and you're from the Caribbean, sooo… anything special about you?"

„So, ehm, my birthday is on the 11th January and I moved to Virginia two months ago. I like writing and maybe I could study law later. I don't know, I'll-I'll just see."

Interested John looked at him. Alex tried his best not to blush but he could feel his cheeks warming up.

„Favorite candy?"

Alex turned surprised towards the freckled boy and tried studying his expression. It was just an… odd question all of a sudden.

„Just plain dark chocolate."

„Favorite color?"

 _Just play along, I guess?_

„Dark green, your's?"

„Turquoise. Do you like spicy food?"

„Yes. Is this an interrogation?"

„Yes. Want to continue?"

Alex shrugged.

„Sure."

„Favorite animal?"

„Don't know, honestly."

„Doesn't count. Everyone has one, even Herc."

„And that is?"

„Horse."

Laf snickered and seemed to desperately hold back a laugh.

„He fucks them."

„Excuse me, _what_?"

Confused Alex turned to Hercules who looked annoyed at the laughing Laf.

„Stupid inside joke… and terrible misunderstanding…", he mumbled.

„So, what's your answer?"

Alex turned back to John, who grinned brightly.

„Dogs, I guess."

„Turtle."

„Really?"

„Really. They are like the most majestic animals on earth."

„That's kinda true."

„Yeah, like no matter what kind of turtle, all their shells are just so pretty!"

Laf groaned in annoyance but still grinned.

„Could you please stop flirting, you two?"

Alarmed they both turned around and look at Laf. Somehow Alex couldn't hold himself back this time. No, he did not want to admit that he maybe had a tiny… crush on John. He would reject him anyway so what was even the fucking point?

Carefully he took a long breath.

„What exactly do you classify as flirting? I mean does it seem like I'm flirting with him. If I was indeed flirting I would go more for compliments but have I complimented him? _No_. Unless you count it as a compliment if I tell him that my favorite sweet is dark chocolate. It _would_ be a compliment I said that he was as sweet as chocolate, _but_ I did not. And honestly, it wouldn't fit because dark chocolate is anything but sweet. Thus either my flirting is bad _or_ you misinterpreted the whole situation. And I have the feeling that my flirting isn't that bad-"

Quickly he glanced at John next to him who's face color resembled the one of a tomato. For his blood pressure's sake, he decided to stop.

 _You have gone far enough, Alexander! I mean you basically confirmed that you were trying to flirt with him, you dumbass!_

„-God, sometimes I get over… overexcited and can't keep my mouth shut… I'm so sorry, I-I never had a group of friends before…"

 _Friends… friends?! No, they are not your friends! No one wants a broken, orphan immigrant as a_ friend _!_

Laf chuckled quietly.

„God, you'll have your fun with Aaron if you ever get to meet him!"

Herc joined in.

„Or Angelica."

Alex turned again to John who's cheeks still had a slightly pinkish tone to them.

„Who is Aaron?"

„He-he is a sophomore like us and honestly he is kinda arrogant. But he's always up for discussions, even though he often looses because he responds not quickly enough. His girlfriend is Theodosia Bartow, so better stay away from her or he'll beat your ass."

„Speaking out of experience?"

„No, but Herc can."

Curiously Alex looked at him. Herc, taller than Laf, got beaten up by someone? His posture reminded him of… Mr. Washington. Alex felt like he suddenly got cold and he remembered what his situation was.

 _God, was he actually stupid? What is he even doing here? Goofing around with guys ten times stronger and taller than him? Surely Herc would… No, don't think like that, Herc would never… would he?_

„Yeah, not beaten up, but after I asked her out to the school dance summer last year he came up to me and… let's just say he I can be the scariest person at this school."

„After my dear cousin maybe."

Nervously John cleared his throat.

„Thomas is not as bad as you all say…"

Immediately Herc and Laf turned to John.

„Ehm, excusez-moi, mon cher, mais il est un con arrogant."

John rolled his eyes.

„Je sais, Laf, je sais…"

Herc coughed quietly and shot Alex a helpless look, who just shrugged. He spoke French, but he was not sure if he should tell him what he just heard.

 _Laf is obviously fluent in French, but John is too?_

„I don't speak French, can someone please translate?"

„I said nothing surprising, just that Thomas is an asshole."

„And Angelica?"

Alex couldn't help but be curious.

„The oldest out of the Schuyler sisters, she's a senior like my brother Hugh. They have a few classes together. She is… sassy, to say it nice, and a damn cool feminist."

„She has two younger sisters", Laf intervened, „Eliza and Peggy. Eliza is also a sophomore and Peggy is a freshman. I think you would like Eliza, frankly, everyone does. She's sweet and polite and just generally pretty easy to get along with. And Peggy-"

Laf looked like he was desperately trying to remember something about her.

„Actually, the two people that I know the least about are you and Peggy. From what I heard she's funny but I don't talk that much with freshmen… but regardless, we are going to this party together alright?"

Just as Alex opened his mouth to say something Laf raised his hand.

„No, and you don't need to worry about invitations or that shit. It's a Schuyler party so everyone is invited, mon ami!"

 **First of all, sorry that I always take so long to update. I am a mess. But thank you so much for all the nice reviews I've received so far, I don't know why I deserved them... and thanks for _150_ visitors! It's weird, I never thought anyone would ready my stuff...**

 **Also, my big sister's girlfriend found out about this account sooo... hi, Lina...**


End file.
